My Byakuya-Sama
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: The Kuchiki Elders were not the only reason of the soul's desperation. He had still not found his wife's sister, and everyday he was beginning to lose hope. How would his wife rest peacefully when he still hadn't fulfilled his promise to her?


Kuchiki Byakuya entered his room and slid the shoji door shut, trying his best not to slam it too hard. It was rare for him to lose his patience, or show emotion, but he had just came back from a noble meeting. Not even six months since his beloved wife had passed on, and the Kuchiki Elders were pestering him to take another spouse. His hands clenched by his side as he walked across his room.

The Kuchiki Elders were not the only reason of the soul's desperation. He had still not found his wife's sister, and everyday he was beginning to lose hope. How would his wife rest peacefully when he still hadn't fulfilled his promise to her?

_"Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-Sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-Sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-Sama."_

A dream come true, she had said. A dream come true. Byakuya sat down cross legged and pulled his brown coffee table closer to him. Her last words always came to his mind. Why had she said that? Byakuya could not comprehend. What had he done for Hisana?

He hadn't found her sister for her, which was what Hisana wanted so much. He wasn't able to find a physician who could cure her sickness. He wasn't even able to make her head heiress of the Kuchiki Clan! So what had he done for her to feel like their five years together was a dream?

Byakuya sighed and opened the book that was on his table. Her favorite book. Hisana had loved to read, and Byakuya would now spend his free time either searching for her sister, or reading her favorite books. This book, he hadn't opened since she died. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to read it. This had been her absolute favorite story, and it was called, "My Love".

_"Being with Byakuya-Sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-Sama."_

He flipped the first page, his eyes softening as memories clouded his mind. A dream. She had been a dream for him. A dream that he wished to keep on dreaming. Her hair. Her eyes. Her lips. Her expressions. Her thoughts. All of her. He missed her.

There it was again. A searing pain in the left side of his chest, and she wasn't there to help him.

_"I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-Sama's love. I am sorry."_

What had she been talking about? The love she showed him was more than he could ever ask her. It was a love that was so pure and loyal. She had rarely disobey him and in those cases, he had understood her. The only two events he had been slightly displeased with her was when she would leave for Rukongai to search for her sister without his knowledge, and wouldn't take care of her health. Even then, he couldn't stay bothered at her for long. She would make him happy. With one glance from her, his life would light up. She was like a moon in every dark night.

He flipped a page, and his eyes narrowed. A sheet of paper seemed to be folded between the two pages. He removed it, and slowly opened it being careful not to rip it. A letter written in his wife's beautiful and neat writing. He closed his eyes, his heart pounding against his rib cage rapidly. Slowly opening his eyes, he began reading.

_My Byakuya-Sama. I love you, dearly. You have made me feel alive at soul instead of numb. I just don't know how to express it to you. How to make you understand how much I love you. _

_I understand how much you love me. You are even willing to fight all the Kuchiki Elders to crown me heiress. This makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. I know I don't deserve your love or the riches you have presented me, but I can't help appreciate them as if I did. _

_My Byakuya-Sama. I'm sorry for not being able to give you heirs like all the elders wanted me to. I'm sorry for disobeying you, but most of all I'm sorry for not telling you how happy I am._

_You'd always see me occupied in searching for my sister and rarely did I give you the attention I wish I could've. I am happy. I am counting on you to live this through the way my Byakuya-Sama would do. The Byakuya-Sama you are in my heart. If you are reading this, I was happy. Thank you, for showing me what the heart is. Thank you for everything, and I love you._

She had known. Hisana knew she was going to pass away for this letter was wrotten three days before. He neatly folded the letter and placed it back where he had found it. Closing the book, he clutched the sides. He missed her more now. Nothing was going to change it. He would never find a woman that would make him feel like how Hisana did.

Byakuya stood up, and walke to the corner of his room where a cabinet was. He opened it and placed her favorite book in there. Without a doubt, he'd fulfill his promise to Hisana. He'd bring her sister back. He wouldn't lose hope, not when he knew Hisana was counting on him.

* * *

(A/N First and foremost, this is dedicated to one of my loyal reviewer, Hitsugaya Taicho, on his birthday. I hope you like it! It should spark the ByaHisa feels... Faa-Chan's updating her story for you today.

Next, I was thinking that at times Byakuya must have lost hope. I believe even dead, Hisana was able to give him hope. That's how special she was to him, and I hope this one shot portrayed it.)


End file.
